gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Sechs
Die sechste Staffel und somit die letzte der Serie, wird das erste Mal am 09. Januar 2015 auf dem Sender FOX ausgestrahlt. Sie umfasst 13 Episoden, die ununterbrochen gesendet werden, mit einem zweistündigen Staffelbeginn und -finale. EntertainTV veröffentlichte diese Staffel zusammen mit der fünften am 06. September 2018 auf Deutsch. Während Dot-Marie Jones und Amber Riley zum Hauptcast hochgestuft wurden, wurden Naya Rivera und Jenna Ushkowitz herabgestuft. Naya und Jenna sollen in drei bis vier Episoden auftauchen, erschienen aber letzten Endes in fünf. Ebenso wurden Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell und Becca Tobin herabgestuft. Handlung Nachdem Rachels TV-Ouvertüre ein Flop wurde und sie nicht zurück zum Broadway kann, beschließt sie nach Lima zu gehen, um den Glee Club wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Dort erfährt sie nicht nur, dass ihre Väter geschieden sind, sondern auch, dass Kurt die Verlobung mit Blaine aufgelöst hat, welcher daraufhin depressiv wurde und ebenfalls nach Lima zurückkehrte, wo er nun der neue Coach der Warblers ist. Kurt, der seinen Fehler eingesehen hat, will ihn zurück, doch Blaine ist mittlerweile mit Karofsky zusammen. Schon einmal da, hilft Kurt Rachel dabei, den Glee Club wieder auf die Beine zu stellen und auch Sam und Will haben neue Herausforderungen gefunden: Sam ist Beistes Co-Trainer und Will coacht Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel ruft die Absolventen um Hilfe, um mit ihr neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben, da Sue Jake, Marley, Ryder und Unique dazu gedrängt hat, von der McKinley zu wechseln, nachdem sie den Glee Club aufgelöst hat. Artie, Brittany, Quinn und Santana werben bei den Cheerleadern, unter denen sich Kitty befindet, die bitter darüber ist, wie sie von den Absolventen und Artie behandelt wurde, während Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam und Tina bei der McKinley Christenteeparty für neue Mitglieder werben. Kurt versucht sein Glück bei Spencer, der nicht überzeugt scheint, zumal Sue versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr den Glee Club zu zerstören. Jane möchte gern Mitglied bei den Warblers werden, stößt damit bei den Jungs jedoch auf Unverständnis, weshalb sie an die McKinley flüchtet und der an die McKinley gewechselte Zwölftklässler Roderick singt zusammen mit den Cheerios-Zwillingen Madison und Mason für den Glee Club vor. Kurt und Rachel zollen Alanis Morissette und Carole King Tribut, während Santana und Brittany sich vor dem Glee Club, zu dem Jane, Madison, Mason und Roderick verloben. Kurt, der zunächst alles andere als begeistert ist, entschuldigt sich bei Brittany für sein Verhalten, die ihm wiederum mitteilt, dass Blaine und Karofsky zusammen gezogen sind. Er nimmt ihren Rat an, weiterzumachen und jemanden zu daten, auch wenn er Probleme damit hat. Spencer möchte den Posten als Quarterback, doch Beiste ist nicht überzeugt, wohingegen Sam seine Ambitionen lobt. Da sich Shannon komisch verhält, sind Sam und der Rest des Teams besorgt und als herauskommt, dass Shannon vor einer Geschlechtsumwandlung steht, sagen nicht nur sie, sondern auch Sue ihr ihre Unterstützung zu. Becky braucht Hilfe bei ihrem neuen Freund Darrell, jedoch sind die anderen, inklusive Sue und Roz besorgt, da er keine Behinderung hat, während Quinn und Tina ihr wiederum helfen, ihn zu beeindrucken. Sue ist nach wie vor dabei, die New Directions zu zerstören und lädt hierfür Vocal Adrenaline und die Warblers an die McKinley zu den Invitationals ein. Rachel möchte das jedoch verhindern und bittet Will um Hilfe. Als Sue davon erfährt, verpetzt sie ihn bei der Rektorin der Carmel High School, wo es Vocal Adrenaline herausfinden und verlangen, dass Will zurücktritt. Des Weiteren hypnotiesiert Sue Sam, damit er Rachel verführen kann, worauf es zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden kommt. Als Rachel Sam danach nach einem Date fragt, lehnt er ab, da er sich nicht erinnern kann und nach wie vor Mercedes liebt. Erneut unter Hypnose stiehlt Sam Wills Post und wird dabei von ihm erwischt. Er schiebt es auf Rachel, wodurch Will seine Einstellung ändert. Sue entuppt sich als Klaine-Fan und setzt alles daran, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen. Ihre Pläne zeigen ihre Wirkung, als Blaine erste Zweifel wegen seiner Beziehung mit Karofsky kommen. Kurt hat ein Date mit Walter, den er online kennengelernt hat und ist überrascht, als sich dieser sich als 50-jähriger, frisch von seiner Frau geschiedener und Vater von Kindern in Kurts Alter, entpuppt. Sue ist weiter daran, Kurt und Blaine wieder zusammen zu bringen und sperrt die beiden in einen unechten Aufzug ein, aus dem sie nur entkommen können, wenn sie sich küssen. Des Weiteren hypnotisiert sie wieder Sam, damit er seine Beziehung mit Rachel am Laufen hält. Unterdessen hilft Kitty Rachel die perfekte Setlist zu finden, um die Invitationals zu gewinnen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Nebenbei wirbt Sam Spencer an, dem Glee Club beizutreten, was ebenfalls erfolgreich ist. Brittany und Santana haben einige Familienüberzeugungsarbeit zu leisten, da Alma Lopez nach wie vor nicht von der Lebenseinstellung ihrer Enkelin begeistert ist. Während der "Burt Bacharach"-Tributwoche kehrt Mercedes nach Ohio zurück um Rachel zu überzeugen, ihre Broadwayträume zu verfolgen. Rachel fühlt sich noch nicht bereit, doch mit ein bisschen Hilfe ihrer Freunde, ändert sie ihre Meinung und nimmt an einem Vorsprechen für eine neue Broadwayshow in New York teil. Mercedes und Sam sprechen sich aus und kommen überein, dass sie gute Freunde und bereit für neue Beziehungen sind. Will ist geschockt, als er erfährt, dass Vocal Adrenaline nicht nur Rachel und Blaine mit Eiern beworfen, sondern auch das Auto, des frisch operierten Coach Beiste vandaliert haben, weshalb er ihnen etwas über Toleranz lehren will und hierzu Unique einlädt. Da seine Versuche nicht fruchten, kündigt Will und wird neuer Absolventenberater der New Directions. Diese versammeln sich inzwischen um Rachel zu helfen, die geknickt ist, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft wird. Kurt und Blaine kommen sich näher, was zur Trennung von Blaine und Karofsky führt, doch als Blaine wieder mit Kurt zusammen sein will, erhält er einen Dämpfer, als dieser ihm Walter vorstellt. Die New Directions helfen tatkräftig dabei, Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit zu planen, die ihre ganz eigenen Probleme haben, da Santana mit der Gästeliste nicht einverstanden ist und Brittany Panik schiebt, weil ihre Verlobte sie vor der Hochzeit in ihrem Hochzeitskleid gesehen hat. Alle Streitigkeiten sind vergessen, als Sue überraschend auf der Hochzeit auftaucht und als Geschenk Santana Abuela mitbringt, worauf sich Großmutter und Enkelin endlich aussöhnen. Kurt und Blaine erhalten das verlockende Angebot, mit Brittany und Santana zu heiraten und auch Tina ist im Hochzeitsfieber, die Mike einen Antrag macht. Myron Muskovitz will, dass die New Directions auf seiner Bar Mizwa auftreten, wobei es allerhand Schwierigkeiten bei der Planung gibt, da der Dreizehnjährige nicht ganz umgänglich ist. Mason hat sich in Jane verguckt, was Madison gar nicht gefällt, was für Unruhe zwischen Geschwistern sorgt. Spencer drängt Roderick, abzunehmen und hat sich nebenbei ebnfalls verguckt, in Rodericks Laborpartner Alistair, der nicht sonderlicht beigestert ist, wie Spencer Roderick behandelt. Die Dalton Academy brennt bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder, so dass die Warblers sich mit den New Directions zusammen tun müssen, um für die Sectionals eine Supergruppe zu bilden., was leichter gesagt als getan ist. Unterdessen bittet Rachel Carmen Tibideaux sie zurück an die NYADA zu lassen, befindet sich aber im Zwiespalt, als sie die Zusage für die Broadwayrolle erhält. Sue schlägt über die Strenge, weshalb sie gefeuert wird und sich in der Sendung von Geraldo Rivera wiederfindet. Dort erlebt sie böse Überraschungen und sieht sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber. Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass sie Will endgültig den Kampf ansagt und der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline wird. Die New Directions und Warblers treten zusammen bei den Sectionals an und gewinnen. Unterdessen muss Rachel zwischen ihrer Rückkehr an die NYADA und der Broadwayshow, bei der ihre alte Liebe Jesse St. James ihren Gegenpart spielen wird, wählen. Auch wenn die Funken fliegen, entscheidet sie sich, nicht zuletzt Dank des Gesprächs mit ihren Freunden Sam und Kurt für die NYADA. Nachdem Sue ihren Plan, den Glee Club zu zerstören weiter verfolgt, erkennt sie schlussendlich ihre Niederlage an und söhnt sich mit Will aus. Glee reist zrück, um zu sehen, warum sich die Originalmitglieder der New Directions an erster Stelle für den Glee Club eingetragen haben. Kurt wird von seinem Vater gedrängt, sich endlich einem Club anzuschließen, während Rachel eine Karriere als Schauspielerin anstrebt. Mercedes will allen zeigen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt ist und auch Artie und Tina wollen populär sein. Gemeinsam wird darüber entschieden, ob Finn eine gute Ergänzung für den Glee Club ist und über dessen Verbleib abgestimmt. Will hat Probleme, seiner Frau Terri zu erklären, dass er der neue Leiter des Glee Clubs ist, die möchte, dass er sich einer besser bezahlten Job sucht, um für sie und ihr Kind sorgen zu können. Nach der Reise in die Vergangenheit, reist Glee in die Zukunft, um zu sehen, wie die Leben der Charaktere nach fünf Jahren vorangekommen sind. Nach dem Sieg der New Directions bei den Nationals wird Will neuer Rektor der neuen, an die Künste orientierten McKinley und verabschiedet sich vom Glee Club, der nun nicht mehr allein ist. Sam wird der neue Leiter der New Directions, während die Freunde sich in New York treffen, um Rachel bei den Tony Awards zu unterstützen. Am Ende versammeln sich alle Mitglieder der New Directions, alt und neu, sowie die Erwachsenen zu einem Treffen in der Aula, die von Vizepräsidentin der USA Sue in "Finn Hudson Auditorium" umbenannt wurde und performen eine letzte Nummer zusammen, bevor endgültig der Vorhang fällt. Wichtige Ereignisse *Rachels Scheitern im Fernsehen. *Rachel stellt die New Directions wieder auf die Beine und wird ihre Direktorin. **Kurt wird Co-Direktor der New Directions, was Aufgabe in seinem dritten Semester an der NYADA ist und was ihm angerechent wird. *Blaines und Kurts Trennung. **Blaines Beziehung mit David Karofsky und anschließende Trennung wegen seiner Gefühle für Kurt. **Kurt begreift seinen Fehler, sich von Blaine getrennt zu haben und versucht ihn zu beheben. **Blaine und Kurt kommen wieder zusammen und heiraten. *Blaines Rauswurf von der NYADA und neuer Job als Coach der Dalton Academy Warblers. *Wills neuer Job als Direktor von Vocal Adrenaline. **Wenige Wochen später kündigt er ihn jedoch und wird Berater der New Directions. *Die Rückkehr der Absolventen, um Kurt und Rachel dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzwerben. *Quinn und Tina helfen Becky bei ihren Problemen mit ihrem Freund. *Kurts Beziehung mit Walter. *Die Einführung der neuen Mitglieder der New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Madison und Mason sowie Spencer. *Brittanas Verlobung. *Coach Beiste outet sich als transsexuell. **Sam übernimmt während Beistes Abwesenheit die McKinley Titans. **Nach seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung kehrt er als Sheldon zurück an die McKinley. **Uniques Rückkehr, veranlasst durch Will, um Beiste dabei zu helfen, sich in der Transsexuellengemeinde willkommen zu fühlen. *Die Invitationals, bei denen die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers antreten und von Sue veranstaltet werden. **New Directions gehen als Sieger hervor. *Sues "Hurt Locker". *Kitty tritt wieder den New Directions bei. *Sue versucht die Romanze zwischen Blaine und Kurt wieder aufleben zu lassen. *Mercedes verschafft Rachel ein Vorsingen für eine anstehende Originalbroadwayshow und drängt sie dazu, ihre Träume ein Broadwaystar zu verfolgen. **Rachel hat die Wahl zwischen einer Hauptrolle in einer neuen Broadwayshow und ihrer Rückkehr an die NYADA. ***Sie entscheidet sich für die NYADA, um ihre Ausbildung zu Ende zu bringen und lehnt die angebotene Rolle ab. *Brittanys (erfolglose) Versuche, Alma Lopez dazu zu bringen, sich mit ihrer Eneklin Santana auszusöhnen, um ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit zu akzeptieren. **Sue schafft es Alma zu überzeugen, auf die Hochzeit zu gehen, was dazu führt, dass diese sich mit Santana aussöhnt. *Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit. **Die Wiedervereinigung der Troubletones. **Blaine und Kurts Doppelhochzeit mit Brittany und Santana. *Tinas gescheiterter Heiratsantrag für Mike. **Arties "Sicherheitsantrag" für Tina. *Der erste öffentliche Auftritt der New Directionso auf Myron Muskovitz' Bar Mizwa. *Die neugebildeten Beziehungen zwischen Becky und Darrell, Rachel und Sam, Alistair und Spencer sowie Jane und Mason. *Die Dalton Academy brennt bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder. **Die Warblers akzeptieren die Einladung von Kurt, Rachel und Will, den New Directions beizutreten. **Blaine wird neben Kurt und Rachel der dritte Leiter der New Directions. **Blaine und Kurt designen rote Warbler Blazers, was die erste offizielle Uniform der New Directions ist. *Sue wird gefeuert, nachdem Becky Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris den "Hurt Locker" gezeigt hat. **Sue wird der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline. *Rachel hat die Wahl zwischen einer Hauptrolle in einer neuen Broadwayshow oder wieder an der NYADA zurückk zu kehren. *Die Rückkehr von Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Jesse St. James und Doris Sylvester. *Das erste Glee Club Treffen im Jahr 2009. *Der Sieg der New Directions bei den Sectionals 2014 sowie Regionals und Nationals 2015. *Die Umbenennung der Schule in "WHMS for the Performing Arts" und das Beinhalten von mehr als einem Glee Club, um um die neuen Kunststudenten unterzubringen. **Will ist als Rektor der neu gekennzeichneten Schule angestellt. *Mercedes verkündet, dass sie mit Beyoncé touren wird. *Der 5 Jahres-Zeitsprung verrät, dass: **die Schule in "William McKinley High School für darstellende Künste" umbenannt wird. ***Sie enthält mehr als einen Glee Club, um mehr Kunststudenten wie The Troubletones, The Duly Noted und einen Junior Glee Club unterzurbringen. ***Will ist Direktor der neuen Schule. ***Sam wird neuer Direktor der New Directions, unter denen sich nach wie vor Jane, Madison, Mason, Alistair, Spencer und Myron befinden. **Emma und Will mehr Kinder haben. **Sue Vizeprasidentin der USA wird. ***Becky wird Sues Assistentin/Bodyguard. **Blaine und Kurt am Broadway enden, wo sie berühmt dafür werden, in der ersten LGBT-Produktion von "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?" mitzuspielen. **Mercedes ein Album aufnahm und auf Welttournee ging. **Jesse und Rachel heiraten. **Rachel zum ersten Mal einen Tony gewinnt, während Jesse irgendwann davor einen gewonnen hat. **Rachel als Leihmutter für Blaine und Kurt im achten Monat schwanger ist. ***Während I Lived ist sie ohne Babybauch zu sehen, was bedeutet, dass sie das Kind zur Welt gebracht hat und Blaine und Kurt nun Väter sind. **Artie und Tina ihre Romanze wieder aufnehmen. **Tina in einem Film, den Artie schrieb und bei dem er Regie führt, erscheint und der beim Film Festival ausgewählt wurde. **Das "April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Auditorium" in "Finn Hudson Auditorium" umbenannt wird. Trivia *Mit nur 13 Episoden, ist es die kürzeste Staffel der Serie. *Das ist die einzige Staffel, ... **in der Jenna Ushkowitz nicht zum Hauptcast gehört. **in der Dot-Marie Jones zum Hauptcast gehört. **in der Blaine seit seiner Einführung kein Solo hat. **Kurt kein Solo hat. **Heather Morris' Promobild nicht in ihrem Cheerios-Outfit ist. **Emma nicht gesungen hat. **Jacob Ben Israel nicht erscheint. **Ein Co-Star (Skylar) mindestens ein Solo und ein Duett sang. **in der keiner vom Hauptcast Mitglied im Glee Club ist. **die vor jeder Titelkarte "Fox Presents" stehen hat. ***In Australien ist es jedoch nicht zu sehen. ***In What the World Needs Now war das "Fox Presents"-Zeichen auch nicht vor der Introkarte zu sehen. **in der alle Episoden am Stück und ohne Pausen ausgestrahlt werden. **von der FOX das DVD-Cover und Veröfffentlichungsdatum vor Ende der Staffel bekannt gab. **in der keine Lady GaGa oder Madonna Songs vorkamen. **in der keine von den Beatles geschriebenen Songs vorkamen. ***Jedoch wurde Baby It’s You von ihne gecovert. **in der Sam seit seiner Einführung in der zweiten Staffel nicht shirtlos war. **in der es die Lieder nur zum Downloaden und nicht als CDs gab. **in der alle Alben ein "EP" im Namen haben. ***Die EPs wurden nur online veröffentlicht. **in der die 7 Millionen Zuschauermarke nicht erreicht wurde. *Diese Staffel hat mit neun die wenigsten Hauptdarsteller. Mit Ausnahme der ersten, die zwölf hatte, hatten alle anderen Staffeln 14 oder 15. **Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele und Matthew Morrison sind die einzigen, die in jeder Staffel zum Hauptcast gehörten. *Andrea, Artie, Becky, Brittany, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Rod, Santana, Sue, Tina und Will sind die einzigen Charaktere, die in jeder Staffel vorkamen. **Bei Lauren trifft das ebenfalls zu, jedoch war sie in Die Stadt der Engel nur in Rückblenden zu sehen. **Bei Finn ist es genauso, auch wenn er in der fünften und sechsten Staffel nur in Rückblenden und auf Fotos zu sehen war. *Lea Michele ist die einzige, die in allen Episoden erschien. *Artie, Mercedes und Rachel sind die einzigen, die in jeder Staffel ein Solo sangen. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Verlierer wie Ich' Ian Brennan Brad Falchuk |Regie = Bradley Buecker |Handlung = Sechs Monate sind vergangen, seitdem sich die Freunde in New York voneinander verabschiedet haben. Rachels TV-Ouvertüre wurde ein Flop und da sie nicht zurück zum Broadway kann, beschließt sie nach Lima zu gehen, um den Glee Club wieder ins Leben zu rufen, wo sie erfährt, dass ihre Väter geschieden sind. Kurt hat die Verlobung mit Blaine aufgelöst, woraufhin dessen Noten immer schlechter wurden und er die NYADA verließ, um der neue Coach der Warblers zu werden. Nachdem Kurt sich eingestanden hat, dass die Trennung ein Fehler war, kehrt er nach Lima zurück und will ihn zurück, doch Blaine ist mittlerweile mit Karofsky zusammen. Schon einmal da, wird Kurt von Rachel dazu überredet, ihr bei der Leitung der New Directions zu helfen. Währenddessen haben auch Sam und Will neue Herausforderungen gefunden: Sam ist nun Beistes Co-Trainer und Will coacht Vocal Adrenaline. |Songs = Uninvited • Suddenly Seymour • Sing • Dance the Night Away • Let It Go }} 'Homecoming' 'Mashup' 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 1' 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 2' 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' 'Verwandlung' 'Eine Hochzeit' 'Kinderstar' 'Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester' 'We Built This Glee Club' '2009' Ian Brennan Brad Falchuk |Regie = Paris Barclay |Handlung = Glee reist zrück, um zu sehen, warum sich die Originalmitglieder der New Directions an erster Stelle für den Glee Club eingetragen haben. |Songs = Popular • I'm His Child • I Kissed A Girl • Pony • Don't Stop Believin' }} 'Träume werden wahr' Ian Brennan Brad Falchuk |Regie = Bradley Buecker |Handlung = Nach der Reise in die Vergangenheit, reist Glee in die Zukunft, um zu sehen, wie die Leben der Charaktere nach fünf Jahren vorangekommen sind. |Songs = Teach Your Children • Someday We'll Be Together • Daydream Believer • The Winner Takes It All • This Time • I Lived }} Kategorie:Staffeln